Puzzles are a popular avocation with many people, particularly the type known as jigsaw puzzles in which a relatively large number of interlocking small pieces may be assembled to form a completed planar sheet displaying a scene or other pattern. Generally, such jigsaw puzzles tend to be relatively large and composed of a large number of pieces, requiring several hours of time for assembly and precluding ease of display as well as having other drawbacks.
In another field, greeting cards have become ever more popular and the competition among manufacturers of such cards has led to a proliferation of cards for virtually every imaginable occasion. The search for ever more clever and attention getting devices with such cards has resulted in virtually every imaginable preprinted message with such cards, and some manufacturers have invented various fold out or other non planar cards in order to provide further entertainment for the recipient when the card is opened.
However, relatively little has been accomplished in the combining of the above two fields. In view of the ever increasing need for greater variety in the greeting card field, the need arises for a greeting card which may include a combined jigsaw puzzle and personalized message by the sender. The puzzle should come in an assembled state, enabling the sender to inscribe any message he or she wishes on the back of the puzzle, which puzzle may then be disassembled for reassembly and viewing of both the puzzle and message by the recipient. Means should be provided for permanent assembly and display of the puzzle and message, in a manner similar to that of conventional greeting cards.